


The Fruit in the Garden of Eden was Most Likely a Fig, But We Worship the Greek Pantheon and They are Fond of Their Apples [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions of Love as Expressed with Fruit, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Oscar is happy for them. Really.[A recording of a fic by Zai42]
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Fruit in the Garden of Eden was Most Likely a Fig, But We Worship the Greek Pantheon and They are Fond of Their Apples [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fruit in the Garden of Eden was Most Likely a Fig, But We Worship the Greek Pantheon and They are Fond of Their Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566893) by [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/They%20are%20Fond%20of%20Their%20Apples.mp3) | **Size:** 1.15MB | **Duration:** 1:32min

  
---|---


End file.
